Before the rising
by Hazeydream
Summary: Just a wee trial chapter:Did Sheppard fly anyone else to the outpost other than O'Neill?Just my version of what could have happened!


**This is a fic inspired by Rising. I was just wondering if Sheppard had flown any of the other expedition members apart from General O'Neill and thought of some of the incidents that may have happened. Now there will of course be Sparky but we found out Weir didn't know John's name before he sat in the chair so…I'll just write and see what happens shall I?**

**Spoilers: Rising**

**Before the rising**

**Chapter 1**

Major John Sheppard zipped up his green flight jacket and grabbed his helmet from his locker.

"Hey Shep!" A voice called and he turned to see Major Smith enter the room. "So you get to ship this new group back and forth huh?"

"Yup." John replied as he slammed the door shut. "I know you're jealous Smithy but I'm sure you'll get a chance soon."

His friend rolled his eyes and then opened his own locker beside Sheppard's. "So, do you think this crowd are something to do with that flight incident that happened last week?"

"Dunno." John stated getting annoyed at the rumor, which claimed there had been a massive firefight between several aircrafts above the frozen continent Antarctica. Although they didn't know for sure it bugged John because he hadn't been involved. He had been stuck on the icy base for what felt like ages and missed being on the front line.

The pilot mentally slapped himself when he realized he could have been tossed out of the air force for good and began feeling grateful again for the chance to fly anything.

"Well keep your ears opened Shep." Smithy told him pulling on his own jacket. "It's been a while since anything exciting happened around here."

"Something exciting has happened here? Do tell!" John exclaimed and followed his laughing companion out of the room.

* * *

John watched as Smithy checked his helicopter and banged his helmet against his right leg. The Major began to hum feeling the familiar sense of excitement build up in his stomach because he was about to fly and then chuckled when Smithy stumbled out of the contraption.

The man was now officially Sheppard's best friend and a damn good one. Major Brian Smith had been assigned to McMurdo base five months ahead of John because of his impulsive nature. John had therefore found a kindred spirit and had simply managed to keep his 'total lack of respect' for authority under wraps better than the younger man.

"Watch yourself there Smithy!" He called out making no attempt to hide his amusement and his friend in turn gave him a rude gesture.

"Great! We're flying with a couple of teenagers." A voice drawled unimpressed and John turned to see a stern looking, pale faced man who was just a little smaller than him. Giving him a once over glance the pilot noted the guy was a bit chubby, not drastically overweight but he could tell that he probably loved food and had trouble running for longer than 15 minutes. "God, we're going to die aren't we?"

At this remark John picked up on his Canadian accent and shrugged. "How should I know? I'm only the pilot!"

The Canadian visibly paled and tried to scoff. "A pilot with humor, fantastic!"

John rolled his eyes and turned away from the annoying man realizing it was probably going to be a long flight. "Gee, I hope I'm flying more guys like you today!"

"Dr McKay is just little scared of flying in helicopters." A Scottish voice told him and John glanced over to see a cheery looking man with dark hair stand beside the grumpy McKay. He was the same build as McKay but John could already feel the warmth flow from him.

"Well look how small they are!" McKay cried pointing at the aircraft and then began twisting his hands together.

John smirked and glanced at the helicopter with pride. "Yeah, which means I can maneuver her easier. Don't worry doc, it'll be fun!" He assured him before leaving the two strangers and walking towards Smithy. "How is she then?"

Smithy grinned and patted the door. "She's good to go Shep. Hey, who are those two?" He asked jerking his head in the direction of the Canadian and Scot who were now arguing.

"Dr McKay and some Scottish guy. He seems alright but I may end up throwing McKay out of the helicopter." He joked and Smithy laughed with him watching as they continued to bicker.

"That wouldn't be too helpful. I sort of need him." A woman's voice suddenly appeared and the two Majors turned quickly to see who was speaking. Women were quite hard to find on bases like this and neither were disappointed.

John's eyes opened wide as he saw the slim brunette and felt his lips twitch into his trademark, charming smile. His eyes traveled over her body, liking the way her red fleece top clung to her torso, and ran up her curves where a pair of hazel eyes sought out his. He watched as she quirked an eyebrow up and marveled at how one second her straight hair was brown and the next red.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He apologized but knew it didn't sound sincere when she smirked so he looked down guilty and the back up. "Didn't see you there." He couldn't help the fake innocent tone that laced his voice.

"It's alright." The woman assured him, looking over his shoulder to watch her bickering companions. "You would have to beat me to it anyway." She joked with a grin and breezed past him with an air of command about her.

John and Smithy followed her movements, enjoying how she scolded the two new men as if they were children. "Wow." Smithy breathed nudging Sheppard in the arm. "Who was she?"

_Wow, indeed _John thought and shrugged. "Haven't a clue. Would like to find out though." He revealed and turned to Smithy with a knowing smile.

* * *

John stood at the helicopter making sure McKay and the Scot, called Dr Beckett apparently, were strapped in safely. Once they were secure he heard McKay mutter, "Take your time Elizabeth, the longer we're on the ground the better."

John sighed and looked around for the brunette who was the last passenger. She was jogging up to him and he plastered on a smile. "Ready?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, sorry. I was just arranging a few things." She told him and nodded to McKay and Beckett. "All set?"

"Yep, just yourself Ma'am." John explained and stood aside to let her in beside the two doctors.

"Please, Dr Weir." She told him with a small smile and glanced at the co-pilot seat. "Can I sit in the front?"

John was stunned at first, not thinking she was the adventurous type, and nodded. "Sure." He said and opened the door and held out a hand to help her climb in.

"Thank you." She replied and grasped his hand, pulling herself into the seat. John reluctantly let her gloved hand go and slammed the door shut, seeing Weir put on her head gear.

On his way round to the pilot seat he gave Smithy a quick wave before entering the aircraft. Strapping in he placed his helmet on and began flicking switches smiling as he heard the propellers start to spin. "Everyone ready?" He asked and received two excited responses and one shaky "Yes" from the Canadian. "Flight, we're ready to go."

* * *

John pulled the control stick towards him a little ensuring the helicopter skimmed over the top of a snow covered mountain and heard a whimper in his earpiece. It was the Canadian…again.

"Do you have to be so rough!" He snapped squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're doing great Rodney." Elizabeth told him glancing at John with a smile, which he returned. She then turned away to gaze out of the window. The enjoyment on her face was evident and Sheppard was extremely pleased to see her in such awe of their surroundings. "This place is amazing!" She exclaimed adjusting her seating position so she was even closer to the window.

"Yep, a little cold, wet and boring but its definitely got one hell of a view!" John added receiving another grin that almost made him miss the next mountaintop. "We're going up again McKay." He warned the scared passenger and this earned him a grateful look from Weir.

"Oh god!" He cried and gripped the seat.

John set the aircraft gently on the snow covered ground and immediately began shutting everything down. "Doctors…welcome to the most remote outpost in the world." He told them and saw Weir laugh at his lame joke.

"Well I'll have you know that this outpost-"

"Rodney!" Weir scolded as she took off her headgear and set it down carefully beside John's helmet. She gave him a glare that demanded him to stay quiet and threw Sheppard a smile. "Thank you Major Sheppard. You're quite a pilot."

John raised his eyebrows a little surprised she knew his rank then remembered she probably heard it over the radio. "I can do better." He assured her with a nod and she nodded back.

"Safe journey back." She told him and climbed out of her seat joining her colleagues as a brown haired man wearing glasses greeted them. He remembered bringing the geeky looking man earlier this week and knew he was a doctor too.

He watched as they discussed something for a few minutes then headed inside. John frowned wondering what on Earth was going on this far out here and why exactly the military were shipping scientists back and forth to this place. _Must be one hell of a medical facility! _He thought shaking his head.

A young marine jogged up to his door and signaled for him to open the door. "Are you ready to take a trip back?" He enquired while saluting John who saluted back.

"Yep, Lt. Show'em in." He said and waited until his new passengers boarded the helicopter.

As he started the engine he noted with much sadness that none of these people were a stunning, intelligent brunette and instead concentrated on lifting his aircraft off the ground.

**A/n: Hmm, what you think? Could be a one off or I could do some more…maybe even an AU.**


End file.
